Voldemort's Legacy
by Wonder46
Summary: The second generation of Harry Potter characters take on the Avenger of the Dark Lord. The story is a lot better than the summery.
1. Diagon Alley

Chapter 1

"There it is, Alvin!" A young girl called to her older brother, pointing to an old, Victorian-style shop with the words "Wands" written in deep red cursive on the front of the store. The girl had dark brown hair that ran a bit past her shoulders, large, bright green eyes peeking out from a curtain of shaggy bangs, a spray of freckles on her cheeks, and was wearing a crescent moon pendant on a long string around her neck. She was tall and slender with a golden-brown tan from a summer spent swimming in a lake, and she had a skip to her walk.

Her brother and her parents laughed when they caught up to her as she rushed through the door to the wand shop. "Slow down, Squirt!" Her brother, Alvin, told her, giving her arm a playful punch. "Zoey, I know this is a big day for you, but Ollivander's not as young as he used to be. You have to calm down a bit." Her father said. "Okay, but Papa?" Zoey asked. "Yes?" "He doesn't act that old." She pointed to an old man, scurrying around the back of the store and muttering cheerfully to himself. Her father chuckled. The old man finally noticed them and hurried over to greet them. He shook Zoey's father and mother's hands firmly and said hello to Alvin, before turning to Zoey. "You must be the little one, yes?" Zoey nodded. "And your name is...?" "Zoey Christine Leplado." "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Leplado. My name is Ollivander. Are you looking for a wand?" Zoey nodded again. "Well you've come to the right place. Let's see now, what-" Ollivander's voice trailed off as a wand box shook and trembled on the shelf right above Zoey's head.

She turned around slowly, only to see the box shoot out of the shelf, landing in her outstretched palm. "A special young girl, is she not?" Ollivander said, reaching into the box and pulling out a long, brown, slender wand with runes engraved on it's handle. It had tiny crystals embedded in it that sparkled and reflected Zoey's eye back at her. There were whimsical swirls etched into the shining, polished brown wood of which the wand was made. "Woah." Zoey breathed "Wicked!" Ollivander let out a hearty laugh. "Wicked indeed, Miss Leplado." He said, gently taking the wand from Zoey's hands and running his shaking fingers across it, examining it carefully.

"Ah, yes, very special." Zoey beamed. "11 inches, Cypress, and a Phoenix feather core." "Brilliant!" She said ecstatically. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouted, throwing her arms around the old man. He looked shocked for a second then gently patted her shoulders. "My pleasure, Miss Leplado."

Zoey's parents left after that because they said they needed to get back home and take care of Zoey's little sister, Madison. Zoey could not stop smiling as she skipped out the door and made her way down Diagon Alley.

. . .

Esther Flare reached her delicate fingers into her bag, listening delightfully to the gentle clinking sound her Galleons made as they bounced against each other cheerfully. She had just finished at the wand shop and was walking through the door to the robe store when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, her long and silky strawberry-blonde hair twirling around her as she did. There stood a boy her age with brown eyes and black hair, smiling broadly at her. "Albus!" She exclaimed, her crystal-blue eyes dancing. "You're parents let you come out alone, too?" "Not exactly..." Albus' voice trailed off as he pointed to a boy a couple years older than him, staring intently at something in the "Weasley's Joke Shop" window. He had bright green eyes, jet black hair, and lots of freckles. Esther laughed. "Your brother James is very mature." She joked.

"Man, Alvin's _gotta_ see this." James exclaimed. He then walked over to Esther and Albus, humming a small tune under his breath. "Alright lovebirds," He said, making Esther blush scarlet and Alvin glare at him, "Since we all live in Diagon Alley, I take it we've picked out our robes?" Esther nodded, her eyes drifting to Albus. But Albus was staring at something behind her. She followed his gaze to a brown haired, green eyed girl who was examining the robes on the walls. Her eyes were, at least, but they looked a bit unfocused, and even though she was standing just a few feet from them, she seemed to be far away, deep in thought. "Hey, that's Alvin's little sister!" James exclaimed. "Zoey, hey!" He shouted through the glass, waving frantically at her. She twirled around and broke into a wide grin, and, giving him a slight wave, tugged on her brother's sleeve and pointed to James. Her brother smiled excitedly. James rushed inside the store, followed by a cautious Esther and a confused Albus. He and Alvin raced into the back of the store. Esther and Albus stood uncomfortably near the door. "Hello!" Zoey said, giving them both a warm smile. "Are you starting your first year?" They both nodded. "Me too!"

There was a long silence after that, until Esther decided to brake the ice. "I'm Esther Flare," She said, "and this is Albus Potter." She stuck her thumb in Albus's direction. "I'm Zoey Leplado. I live in Godric's Hollow. What about you two?" Zoey asked. "We live a little farther down Diagon Alley, where all the old-looking-but-actually-really-nicely-firnished-if-the-owners-actually-care houses are, across the street from each other." Albus replied. Zoey laughed. "I have someone living across from me, too, back at home. She's actually supposed to meet me here." Just then, a girl about Zoey's age skipped into the store. She had wavy, white-blonde hair that cascaded down her back, going almost past her waist. Her eyes were as blue as the sea and almost as wide, and you could see just by looking at them that they always smiled, even if their owner was frowning. "Zoey!" The girl sang. She reached Zoey and smiled.

Sweat beaded her forehead and she was panting. "Ran all the way here." She said between gasps. She finally regained control of her lungs and took a deep breath. "Did you get your wand yet?" She asked Zoey. Her voice was dreamy and melodic, and when she talked it faintly sounded like a wind-chime on a breezy day. Zoey nodded. She then seemed to remember that Esther and Albus were standing right in front of them. "Oh, guys, this is Robin Longbottom, daughter of Luna and Neville Longbottom. She's starting her first year, too." "And you must be Esther and Albus." Robin said, earning her puzzled looks from both of them. "My dad's the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, so I got to see a list of all the new students and their pictures. Also, my dad and mum are really good friends of your dad, Albus." She explained. "So, which wand did you guys get?" She asked them. Zoey pulled out her wand and allowed them to marvel over it, before Robin pulled out hers. It had copper vines covering it's smooth surface, the metallic color popping out in the olive green wood. Albus showed them his wand next. It was pure black, the handle carved into an eagle's head. Last was Esther. Hers was glistening white, a single ruby implanted into the handle.

They all whirled around as the door to the shop opened, and in walked a girl with curly, flaming red hair that framed startling lilac eyes, and freckles dotting the bridge of her nose. "Hugo!" She called over her shoulder to a little boy with the same hair as the girl looking into the glass at the pet shop. "We'll go there next, come along now!" As she went to get him, a boy walked into the store in her place. He had bleach-blonde hair and pale green eyes, and a smug smile contorted his mouth when he saw Zoey and Robin. "Ah, you two." He said. "And you are...?" He shifted his gaze to Esther and Albus. "Esther Flare." Esther replied flatly, frowning slightly. Albus followed suit. "Blood status, Flare?" He inquired. "Half-blood." She replied. He chuckled. Robin was fuming. "Tell me, Scorpius, if your parents got divorced, would they still be brother and sister?" She quipped. Scorpius, knowing that she was mocking his pureblood history, fired back. "At least my mother didn't go loony." "Out of all the people in the world, this one had to be our neighbor?" Zoey mumbled to herself.

The bell on the door jangled as the redheaded girl came back into the shop, the little boy called Hugo following closely behind. The girl noticed the quarrel and walked up behind Scorpius, who was now insulting Albus's dad. "Something wrong, boys?" Scorpius and Albus jumped as the girl spoke. "Oh, hey Rose." Albus said, letting out a relieved sigh. "Hi, Albus." She replied nonchalantly. "What seems to be the problem?" "What's it to you?" Scorpius snapped. Rose narrowed her eyes and pulled her wand out of her military-green combat boot. It was scarlet with a shark tooth as it's handle. She pointed it under Scorpius's chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Cause his dad's my uncle, hotshot." She growled. He stifled a laugh. "You're a Weasley?" Rose gritted her teeth, her foot colliding with his shin. "Got a problem with that?" He looked back up at her and glared. She smirked at him. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Hugo shouted excitedly, a cheeky grin on his face. Rose ruffled his hair. "Not today, Freckles." His ears turned red from the nickname. "You're calling _him _Freckles? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Obviously not." Scorpius chided. Rose's eyes steeled over.

"Cool down, Thorn!" A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes patted her shoulder as he walked into the store, another identical to him following close behind. "Yeah, lighten up!" The second said. "That's not what I meant, you git!" The first one exclaimed, slapping the second upside the head. "How was I supposed to know what you meant?" "We're twins!" "Wow, I definitely did _not _notice that!" "Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Rose told them, a crooked smile playing onto her lips. The second boy pretended to flip his hair. "Well, I got a new shampoo yesterday, and it's simply _divine_!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "Shut it, Charlie!" She said between laughs, playfully slugging him in the shoulder. Charlie rubbed his arm in pretend hurt. "Joe, she's on a rampage!" He told his twin, now back to his regular voice. Joe laughed and patted Rose's head. "That's why she's the brains out of the two of you! Because she actually knows what a rampage means!" Joe was taller than she was, so she had to look up to glare at him, grinning at the same time.

"Hi." Esther said, remembering when she first met Rose at Albus's house. "Esther!" Rose exclaimed. "Long time, no see!" Albus looked confused. Rose finally seemed to notice. "Oh, yeah, this is my cousin, Albus. Everybody, these are Joe and Charlie. I've known 'em since I was two." "I liked it better when she couldn't talk." Charlie added. Joe thumped his back. "Nice to meet you both." Esther said. She held her hand out to Joe, who blushed at shook it limply. "This is Robin Longbottom and Zoey Leplado." Albus explained to Rose and the twins, pointing to Robin and Zoey. "And who's this toe-rag?" Charlie jabbed his thumb at Scorpius. "That would be Scorpius Malfoy." Robin said, distaste in her tone. Charlie faltered for a moment, entranced by her voice, but quickly bounced back. He covered Scorpius's face with his hand. "Shield your eyes, young ones!"


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2

Hermione Weasley smiled sadly as she poured a drip of cleanser onto her daughter Rose's outstretched hand. Rose rubbed it between her palms and wiped them on her baggy green cargo pants. "I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts already." Hermione told her. "Yeah, well, neither can I." She replied, smiling at her mother. All around her, King's Cross Station buzzed with life. Rose took a deep breath. "It's okay, Red." Joe told her, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah, it's not like you'll run straight into the wall and then all your teeth will fall out and you'll break your head open and die because of blood loss." Charlie said. Joe smacked his arm and gave Rose an apologetic smile. She smiled back nervously and pulled at the hem of her t-shirt. "Ready." She said firmly. She and Joe and Charlie charged through the wall, trunks wheeling behind them, eyes shut tight, muscles tensed in anticipation. As they passed into platform Nine and Three Quarters, a wave of warmth washed over them, as if they were stepping into a pool of hot chocolate. Rose kept going when she passed it, though, and plowed straight into a tall boy with turquoise hair and caramel eyes. "Oh, sorry Teddy." Rose said. Teddy Lupin smiled down at her. "Not a problem."

Charlie and Joe rushed over to her, smiling and laughing. "You looked like you were on a slip and slide!" Charlie exclaimed. "You okay?" Joe asked. "I think I'll live." She answered jokingly. "Hey, look!" Teddy said, pointing to Esther, Albus, Zoey and Robin. "Albus! Over here!" He called to them. The introductions of Zoey, Esther, and Robin followed the scolding from Ginny Potter for "running off with Victoire" right when they came in. Victoire Weasley blushed, standing next to her mother and father, Bill and Fleur.

Rose settled into her seat on the Hogwarts Express. Her compartment was made up of her, Zoey Leplado, Esther Flare, Robin Longbottom, Albus Potter, Joe and Charlie Wingheimer, while James Potter and Alvin Leplado filed into the compartment next to them. Rose scrawled a message onto the window with her dainty finger, the steam of the engine fogging up the glass enough for her to write. "Wish me luck!" She scribbled onto the window. Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. Ron put his arm around her and flashed his daughter a thumbs-up, while Hugo's hand was a blur as he waved vigorously to his sister.

Zoey stuck her head out her window and waved goodbye to her parents. Albus smiled nervously at Ginny and Harry Potter, his father and mother, while his mother held the hand of his freckled little sister, Lily. Robin was waving to her mother, Luna, who stood on the platform, tears in her eyes. "Say hello to your father, dear! Don't forget to write!" She called to her daughter. Esther blew a kiss to her mother and father as the train sped away down the tracks. "Well, if it isn't thing one and thing two." Scorpius sneered. Two large, burly boys stood on either side of him. Robin and Zoey glared at him. "Mind if I cut in?" A slightly annoyed voice said behind Scorpius and his friends, making them jump. Teddy Lupin towered over them. "Everything okay, Rose?" "I think so." She replied, beaming. Teddy slid into the empty seat next to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, a large crashing noise echoed above them. A black shadow flew in from one of the open windows on their compartment. It formed into a tall man dressed in black, his broad shoulders rolled backward. Rose's eyes widened as he pulled out his wand. Before she could react, he hit her with a spell. She fell back into her seat limply, her cheek bleeding. Teddy and Joe rushed over to her. The gash on her face glowed green with dark magic. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered aimlessly. Teddy knelt down beside her. "C'mon, stay with me!" He said desperately as the man Dissaperated. The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt. The engineer of the train hurried into Rose's compartment. The rest of the people on the Train were either screaming or breathing quickly. Rose was unconscious. "Does anyone have a cloth?" He asked urgently. Albus quickly handed them a sock. The engineer took it, but suddenly fainted. Esther's eyes closed and Joe and Charlie crumpled to the ground. Zoey and Robin fell into their seats. Albus watched as all around him, all the people on the train became unconscious. Scorpius was the last. Albus whipped around as the man in black Apparated behind him. The man took out his knife and slashed at the side of Rose's arm. Albus wanted to help, to run over to them, but his feet stayed rooted to the ground, his eyes unable to tear away from his cousin. The man smiled maliciously at him and walked over to Esther. Albus sucked in a sharp breath. The man hovered his wand over her heart and locked eyes with him. "I'll be back." He said, vanishing into thin air. The people on the train woke up and continued what they were doing. Albus looked around at his friends and his eyes widened.

The cut on Rose's arm was gone.


	3. Carriages

Chapter 3

"Firs' years!" A large, burly man yelled over the roar of the crowd as Esther and Albus filed out of the Hogwarts express. Esther's small, dainty owl landed neatly on her shoulder, tucking in its snowy white wings. Albus was next to her, his large barn owl sitting on his trunk that was trailing behind him, its wheels making a quiet rumbling sound as they rolled along the stone floors of the station. Rose, Joe and Charlie were not too far behind, and Rose, who was tough from growing up with many cousins and had recovered from the incident on the train fairly quickly, was listening to Charlie drone on about how the three of them were going to rule at Quidditch because of how much they'd practiced that summer. Just as she had begun to explain that they had just been playing for fun, and that the real game was much more competitive, a nervous voice behind them spoke up. "Are, um, are you okay?" It stuttered. Rose whirled around to face Scorpius. He immediately noticed that her gaze had softened when she had realized his question. "I'm fine." She answered with a smile. He raised his eyebrows and Charlie snorted. "Really, I am!" She told them firmly. "Thank you, though." She said. "Mmhmm." Scorpius mumbled. Charlie started to make conversation with Scorpius, and Joe took this as the perfect moment to ask his question. "Are you really fine?" He whispered. Rose sighed in defeat. If anyone knew how to really get under her skin, it was Joe. "It was bloody excruciating, and whenever it touches something it feels like a volcano erupted in my brain and that half of it is getting fried off slowly and painfully." She said, wincing as her fingers subconsciously reached to the cut below her eye and grazed the irritated gash. Scorpius gave a polite goodbye and walked away.

James suddenly rushed past them and spilled water all over Rose's head. "Sorry, Rosie!" He shouted over his shoulder. Charlie stifled a laugh. Rose gave him a playful shove and pulled her navy-blue scrunchie out of her hair, her flaming-red ringlets tumbling out of her loose ponytail. She blew an extra strand out of her face and laughed. "Race you to the first year carriages?" Charlie asked her. Rose readied her feet in preparation, one in front of the other. "Bring it."

Zoey and Robin watched Rose and the twins sprint off towards the carriages that were being manned by Hagrid. "She's oblivious to Scorpius." Zoey observed. "Can't blame her, though." Robin said. Zoey smiled. "Nope." She said. "Can't blame her."

"Can you see them?" Esther whispered to Albus in the carriage she shared with him, Rose, Joe, Charlie, Zoey and Robin. She motioned towards the winged black stallions that were pulling the carriages. Albus nodded. The question was passed around the small group until it was decided that everyone could. "Thestrals." Robin said, snapping her finger in realization. "My father told me all about them. Only certain people can see them." She added. "Excuse me?" She called to a girl with short black hair and light pink eyes in the carriage behind theirs. "Can you see the horses?" The girl and her friends burst into a fit of laughter. "Freak!" They said, pointing their fingers at Robin. "It's funny how you can laugh at something that people have most likely called you before." Zoey snapped. Esther narrowed her eyes at the girl in the carriage. "Don't you find that amazing?" She asked Rose. Rose pretended to smile politely at the girl. "Yes, actually. How do you manage to pull that off?" The girl glared at them and began to talk to her friends. Esther, Rose and Zoey high-fived each other and Robin was beaming. Charlie and Joe started to talk to Rose about Quidditch, and Albus started talking to Esther about Hogsmeade Weekends. Robin and Zoey watched this happen and smiled at each other. "You think we found some friends?" Robin whispered. Zoey nodded. "Looks like it."

The carriage lurched to a stop in front of a majestic castle. Esther, Zoey, and Robin marveled over it, while Rose, Albus, and the twins hopped out into a single file line. The large man suddenly hugged Albus, Robin, and Rose tightly. "Hey, Hagrid!" Rose exclaimed happily. Hagrid beamed down at her. "We better hurry." Robin said. "Sorting is about to start."


	4. Author's Note

I'm going to START THIS THING OVER! XD Sorry if you liked the other one but I left myself with nothing to go on from and I REALLY want to change the way Scorpius is described because I see him differently now. I'll still be posting on this same story, and it will include all of the characters (AND MORE) and a small portion of the events, but I realized that this is the right way to go.

The life lesson of this note is:

Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup.


End file.
